


Sadist Kota

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: There's some hard scene, also light bondage.
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei wants Kota to be a sadist seme for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadist Kota

**Title :** Sadist Kota  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Romance, smut, bondage  
 **Warning :** There's some hard scene, also light bondage.  
 **A/N :**  
This is a sequel for my previous fic called 'Do Me Hard'. This one requested by [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)  
Summary : Kei wants Kota to be a sadist seme for once

~~~~~~~~~  
It's a peaceful day today. Why? Because Jump stay with their family this week, except for Yabu and Inoo.   
That night, Inoo browsing the net with his phone. Just then, he puts down his phone and tugs Yabu's shirt.

 

"Kou, can you be a sadist tonight?" Inoo asks so directly. Yabu chokes on his tea.

 

"Wh--what?"

 

"Be sadist for tonight. Please." Inoo begs. He even kneel and leans his head on Yabu's lap.

 

"But... But..." Yabu tries to look for an excuse.

 

"Please. Please. Grant me my wish, please."

 

"Alright. But I don't know how. I--I never be the sadist before. It's always been you." Yabu says. Inoo smiles widely and hugs Yabu.

 

"Thank you! Don't worry, I'll teach you how~" Inoo says. Yabu smiles and kisses his Kei's forehead.

 

\--

 

"... And that's how you do it." Inoo says after a long explaination of 'how to be a sadist'. Yabu nods and pulls Inoo closer.  
Inoo takes a big pink box from the closet.

 

"Wasn't it a small blue box from the drawer, when you did me last time?" Yabu asks. Well, the last time, Inoo took smaller box before and not that big box.

 

"This one is more complete. But I never have the heart to use them on you." Inoo says and opens the box. Revealing the blue handcuff, blindfold, vibrating eggs, vibrators, paddle, whip, collar, a leash, a small white box and lube.

 

"Wow. You sure have a lot of things. Okay, I'll start now." Yabu says, Inoo smiles and excitement running throgh his vain.  
"Hmmm... Let's see, I want you to do everything I say. Don't complaint. Every single mistake will cost you your scream. Ask permission before you cum. And moan hard. Understand?" Yabu continued. Inoo nods obidiently.  
"Say 'I hate you' if you want me to stop, okay?" Yabu says again. Inoo nods while still sits on the bed beside Yabu.  
"Sits on the floor, and give a blowjob. If you gag, I won't let you cum tonight." Yabu says. Inoo sits on the floor, and unzips Yabu's pants, he takes Yabu's pants off then he takes Yabu's member to his mouth.

 

"Aaaahhh~ good boy." Yabu says as he ruffles Inoo's hair. Inoo takes Yabu's member deeper to his mouth. He uses his tounge too and he pulls his head when he need air. But then, Yabu grips Inoo's hair and takes pulls him untill his member is all inside Inoo's mouth.

 

"It feels good~" Yabu says. Holding Inoo's head so he won't pulls his head away. Few minutes after that, Yabu cums. Actually Yabu wants to find  Inoo mistakes, but he did great on the blowjob.  
"Kei, look at the floor. You waste my cum, I don't like that." Yabu says, he finds Inoo's mistake. On the floor there's some of Yabu's cum. Inoo sees it and gets panics.

 

"I--I'm so--"

 

"It's too late, Kei."  
"Strips and wear this. I have to punnish my bad boy." Yabu says sexily while gives him a white box. Inoo obeys that, he takes off his clothes quickly and naked within 30 seconds, and puts on whatever on the white box, it is a g-string. Just a string for his ass, and nets on his member, basicly, he's exposed.

 

"Thi--this is embarassing." Inoo says while his cheeks blushing. Yabu ignore him and takes the paddle and the whip.

 

"Which is less hurts? Paddle or whip?" Yabu asks.

 

"P--paddle." Inoo shutters. Wishing that Yabu will punish him with the paddle.instead of whip.

 

"Then, I'll go with this~" Yabu says while hits Inoo's ass with the whip. Inoo screams.  
Yabu gives him quite a lot hits with it, untill Inoo's ass turns red.

 

"From now on you'll be a good boy, won't you?" Yabu whispers.

 

"H--hai." Inoo obidiently answers as he rubs his hurted ass.

 

"Come here." Yabu says. Inoo obeys, he comes closer to Yabu. Yabu takes the collar and puts it on Inoo's neck.  
"Be good now." Yabu says as he attach the leash to the collar. Yabu pulls the leash closer to him, making Inoo moves closer to him. Then Yabu whispers something.

 

"Do me a lap dance." He whispers. Inoo gets even more blushing.

 

"But b--"

 

"I said : NO COMPLAINT!" Yabu yells and swings the whip. Inoo screams and nods.  
"Do it now." Yabu says that strictly. Inoo shily moves to Yabu's lap and starts moving his ass shily.  
"You're so sexy." Yabu says as he holds Inoo's moving ass. The g-string makes him sexier. Inoo takes off Yabu's shirt while doing the lap dance. Yabu gets hard just by seeing that.  
When Inoo is about to go away from his lap but Yabu pulls the leash.

 

"Aaah!" Inoo screams as he feels the collar hurts him. Inoo keeps giving Yabu the lap dance for 5 minutes. Moving his ass up and down, sometimes cicling and sometimes he kisses Yabu's lips.

 

"Okay. That's enough." Yabu says. Inoo goes down from his lap.  
"You did great. Good boy." Yabu ruffles Inoo's haif. Then he pulls the leash, leading Inoo to the bed.  
"Lie down" Yabu says. Inoo lies on the bed. Yabu pulls down the g-string. Then he takes the vibrating egg.

 

"Hmmm... Put this inside you. 10 of them." Yabu ordered. Inoo nods and takes the vibrating eggs. With no lube or preparations. Actually with a little lube on his entrance, Inoo pushes the toy inside him, one by one.

 

"AGHHHGGGRR... AAAAAHHHH~" Inoo moans and scream as the first egg gets inside. Yabu giggles and takes the blidfold. He puts it to Inoo's eyes. Yabu sits on Inoo's stomach and pulls the leash. Because Yabu pulls the leash Inoo lift his head up and stops putting the toys inside him.

 

"Who say you can stop? Get them inside you!" Yabu says as he spanks Inoo. Inoo pushes another vibrating egg inside him. Yabu pulls the leash closer and kisses Inoo's lips.

 

"How many have you put into you?"

 

"F--four." Inoo says and moans as he pushes the fifth egg. Yabu takes the controler and turns it into the lower vibrating level. Not just that, Yabu also licks and sucks his neck, adding the pleasure more.

 

"Aaaahhhhh nggghhhhh aaahhhh!" Inoo moans. Then he cums. Yabu spanks his chest and sits beside him. He gives another spanks as he sees Inoo cummed.

 

"I said : ASK FOR PERMISSION!" Yabu yells out and spanks Inoo again.

 

"I--I'm so sorry!" Inoo says. He wants to gives puppy eyes, but his eyes is blindfolded.

 

"I'll make you sorry!" Yabu says and pushes the toys roughly inside Inoo. He pushes 6 of it in one go.

 

"Aaaahhhh nggghhhh forgive me aaaahhhh~" Inoo screams and moans. He feels so good with the vibrating egg inside him. There's 10 inside him now. Then Yabu turns it into the max level.

 

"aaaaaahhhhh! NGHHHHHHHHH! Please ngghhhh let me aaaaaahhhh cum!" Inoo begs. He feels an urge to cum now.

 

"No. If you cum, I'll put cockring and I won't let you cum again." Yabu warns him. Inoo holds his cum. He's about to holds his own member so he won't cum but Yabu slaps his hand.

 

"No touching yourself." Yabu says.

 

"Ple--aaaaaahhh please let me nghjhhhhh cum." Inoo begs more. Yabu pats his head and bites his nipple. Yabu smirks as he bites his nipples.

 

"Hmmmm... I know, say 'I'm yours' 5 times, without moaning, then I'll let you cum." Yabu says. It will be hard for Inoo, since Yabu biting his nipple and the eggs vibrating crazily inside him.

 

"I--I'm yours, I'm you--yours, I'm aahhhh~" Inoo fails due to Yabu's touch on his member. Yabu smirks. Inoo tries again, but he fails even after 3 times of trying.  
"I'm yours. I'm yours. I--I'm yours. I'm y-yours. I'M YOURS!" Inoo screams out.

 

"You may cum." Yabu gives permission. Then Inoo cums while moaning so hard. After that Yabu pulls out the toys, all at once fastly, making Inoo screams and cum again. Inoo pants so hard. Then Yabu takes the handcuff, and handcuffed Inoo's hand. Also tied his legs.  
Yabu finds it fun to be the sadist, because, he likes teasing, that's why Yabu teases Inoo's hole with his fingers, making the younger moans.

 

"Kou ple--please, fuck me already." Inoo says, being impatient. Yabu smirks.

 

"You want my cock, or the vibrators?"

 

"I want you."

 

"Me? What part of me? My finger?" Yabu says while he teases Inoo's hole again.

 

"Yo--aaaaahh your cock."

 

"my cock to do what?" Yabu gives more teasing.

 

"Your cock to fuck the hell out of me!" Inoo screams,feeling his blood rushing fastly. Yabu ruffles his head.

 

"Good boy. I'll fuck you. While I'm at it. I want you to suck this." Yabu says as he puts a big vibrator inside Inoo's mouth. Then he turns the vibrator on. Yabu pushes his member inside Inoo. Inoo wants to screams but the vibrators forbid him to do that. Yabu moves the vibrators in and out Inoo's mouth, while he thrusting hardly inside Inoo.

 

"Hmmmmm nghhhhh mhmmmm~" that was all Inoo can let out from his mouth. The vibrator makes his voice turns shaky.

 

"You like my cock?" Yabu asks as he thrust hardly and roughly to Inoo's hole. Inoo nods. Yabu pulls the leash, making Inoo choking with the vibrator and lift his head up.  
"How much do you like it?" he asks again, still thrusting inside Inoo so hard even the bed is shaking like hell. He even finds Inoo's sweet spot now. Yabu takes away the vibrator.

 

"So much, aaaaaahhhhh ngghhhh aaggghhhh Ko--Kou~" Inoo moans. Yabu smirks and kisses his lips.

 

"Aaaahhh may I--- uuunnnn cum?" Inoo asks while moaning.

 

"Beg."

 

"Plee---aaaaaaaaa! Please let me cum!" Inoo yells out. Yabu giggles.

 

"To whom did you beg?!" Yabu says as he spanks Inoo with the paddle hardly.

 

"Pleas--please aaaahhh~ Let me cum, Kou aaaahhhh ngghhhhh~"

 

"You may." Yabu says then they cum together.  
"Aahh~ You're so good, Kei." Yabu says and pulls out his member. Then he teases Inoo's hole again, making Inoo feels needy. Giving a flying touches on Inoo's hole.

 

"Aaaahhh~ Ko--Kou~" Inoo moans. He is hard again. Yabu is a good teaser. He can tease Inoo very well.  
"Aaaahhhhh~ Kou, please nghhhh"

 

"Please what? You want my cock?" Yabu says and teases Inoo again.

 

"Yes! Aaahhhhh I want your cock in me!" Inoo screams hardly, because Yabu circling his fingers inside Inoo. Yabu smirks.

 

"How bad do you want it?"

 

"Aaaahhh so bad ngghhhh~"

 

"You want it? You don't like my cock do you? You LOVE it, don't you? Yes you do~" Yabu says and pushes his member in. Inoo moans Yabu's name so hard, then without wasting even a second, Yabu starts thrusting inside Inoo.

 

"Aaahhhhhh nghhhhh aaaaahhhhh unnnn oooohhhhh~" Inoo moans. Yabu pats Inoo's head, and thrust more harder, even the bed looks like it is about to break. Inoo screams and sobs, also moaning so hard. Few minutes of thrusting Inoo feels an urge to cum.

 

"Kei, you want to cum, don't you?" Yabu smirks and Inoo nods.

 

"Y--yes aaaahhhh~"

 

"Moan my name, and I'll let you cum." Yabu says. Inoo do so, he moans Yabu's name again, again, and again.

 

"Kou~ aaahhh Ko--kou~ ngghhh Kou Kou Kou aaaahhhh~ KOU!" Inoo moans.

 

"Is that the best you can do?! HARDER!" Yabu says as he spanks Inoo again and moves his hip faster. Inoo moans harder, moaning Yabu's name like there's no tomorrow, untill his voice rurns hoarse.  
"Cum." Yabu ordered when he finally he feels satisfied with Inoo's moaning. Inoo finally cums, Yabu also cums inside Inoo. They both pant so hard.

 

"You're so great *pant*, Kei." Yabu says as he untied Inoo's legs, and undone the handcuff. Inoo stills panting.  
"You're the best, honey." Yabu says again then he kisses Inoo's forehead. Then he takes off the blindfold. Revealing the teary eyes of Inoo.

 

"Oh God! Kei, why are you crying? Did I do you too hard? Did I hurt you too much? Did I do something wrong?" Yabu gets panics and hugs Inoo. Inoo giggles.

 

"No silly! It was so hurt that's why I cry, but it was pleasurable~ I never know you have a talent on being sadist seme. I love it so much. It was great." Inoo laughs. Yabu kisses his cheeks, then he sighs.

 

"I thought I hurt you too much. I'm glad you like it." Yabh smiles, then he takes off Inoo's collar.  
"You back feels hurt, right? I'll put on the gel for you." Yabu says, being caring boyfriend.

 

"Thank you, Kou." Inoo says. He feels so tired and sleepy. Then Inoo falls asleep while Yabu awake for an exra 3 hours to treats Inoo's back.

 

"I--... I love you... ... Kou" Inoo mumbles on his sleep. Yabu giggles and kisses Inoo's forehead. Then he whispers :

 

"I love you too, princess."  
~~~~~~~~~

 

*blush*  
I... I... I don't know what to say... *fall dramaticly*  
It's my second time weiting this kind of smut fic...  
but I'm still bad at it *laugh bitterly*

 

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be glad to get it from you~  
 _Thanks for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
